undertalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Begegnung
Begegnungen sind Kämpfe mit Gegnern, die entweder zufällig oder an vorherbestimmten Orten geschehen. Die anwesenden Gegner müssen entweder getötet oder verschont werden, um den Kampf zu beenden. Man kann als Alternative fliehen, es kann aber auch fehlschlagen. Während einer Begegnung sind die Optionen KAMPF, AGIEREN, ITEM und GNADE, der Name, der zu Beginn ausgewählt wurde, LV und HP sichtbar. Der Zug des Protagonisten In der Mitte des Bildschirms steht ein wenig Text: *Am Beginn der Begegnung gibt es Spieltext für die Art der Begegnung (z.B. "Whimsun erscheinte sanft!"). *Nach der ersten Runde beschreibt der Spieltext normalerweise eines der Monster im Kampf, der sich je nach den AKTIONEN des Protagonisten ändert. KAMPF thumbDer Protagonist wird gebeten, ein Monster auszuwählen, das attackiert werden soll. Der Protagonist kann pro Zug nur ein Monster angreifen. *Wenn ein Monster verschont werden kann, um es aus dem Kampf zu entfernen, ist sein Name farbig. *Wenn man KAMPF auswählt, wird ein kurzes Event ausgelöst, in dem 1 Balken (oder mehr, mit bestimmten Items) an einer Länge entlangfährt und Z oder Enter gedrückt werden muss, um anzugreifen. Wenn der Balken in der mittleren Markierung ist, wird der meiste Schaden zugefügt. **Wenn man den/die Balken bis zum Ende an der Länge entlangfahren lässt, verblassen sie und der Angriff verfehlt. Diese Methode ist gleich der Verschonen-Methode, dadurch verlassen aber keine Monster den Kampf. **Die Waffe des Protagonisten bestimmt die Geschwindigkeit und Anzahl an Balken sowie den Effekt, der bei erfolgreicher Attacke spielt. *Wenn die Attacke die Gesundheit des Monsters komplett leert, wird es getötet und vom Kampf entfernt. Alle normalen Monster brauchen ein bis zwei Schläge, bis sie sterben, Boss-Monster brauchen dahingegen viel mehr, obwohl es in der Genozid-Route möglich ist, einen Boss mit einem Schlag zu töten. *Sobald die HP eines Monsters niedrig genug sind, kann man es verschonen. Diese Methode kann verwendet werden, um einen Kampf friedlich zu beenden. Bosse bilden die Ausnahme. *Es ist möglich, jedes Monster oder jeden Boss in einem Schlag zu töten, direkt bevor man sie verschonen kann. Dies ist als Verrat bekannt und kann einzigartigen Dialog auslösen. AGIEREN thumbDer Protagonist wird gebeten, ein Monster auszuwählen, dann werden ihm eine oder mehrere Aktionsoptionen angezeigt, die speziell für dieses Monster sind: *Der Protagonist kann jedes Monster in der Begegnung Untersuchen. Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen (wie manche Amalgamates). *AGIEREN ist ein weiterer Weg, Kämpfe friedlich zu beenden (Und ist meistens die Pazifistentaktik, die Spieler statt KÄMPFEN benutzen). *In manchen Situationen beendet AGIEREN den nächsten Zug sofort und das Monster kann verschont werden. *AKTIONEN müssen manchmal in bestimmten Reihenfolgen erfolgen, damit ein Monster verschont werden kann (z.B. bei Greater Dog). Wenn ein Monster verschont werden kann, ist sein Name farbig. ITEM *thumbWenn man konsumierbare Items benutzt, wird Gesundheit aufgefüllt. *Wenn man Ausrüstungsgegenstände außer der Bandage oder dem Stock auswählt, werden sie ausgerüstet. **Die Bandage verhält sich wie ein konsumierbares Item. **Den Stock kann man werfen. Dies hat verschiedene Resultate, man kann Hundemonster sofort verschonen. Der Protagonist behält den Stock. GNADE thumbVerschonen bedeutet, dass der Protagonist nicht kämpfen will. *Wenn man Verschonen auswählt, wird jedes Monster mit einem farbigen Namen aus dem Kampf entfernt. **Die Verschonungsfarbe beginnt als gelb, kann aber zu weiß und zum Schluss pink geändert werden, indem man mit einem Froggit in der Mitte der Ruinen spricht. **Manche Monster, besonders Bosse, verlangen, dass der Protagonist sie kontinuierlich verschont, obwohl ihr Name nicht farbig ist, um die Begegnung friedlich voranzutreiben. ***Wenn die Verschonen-Option nicht farbig ist, passiert beim Auswählen nichts. *Wenn man Fliehen auswählt, wird versucht, der Begegnung zu entkommen. Wenn es gelingt, erhält das Herz des Protagonisten Beine und läuft davon. Das Spiel kehrt zur Overworld zurück. Zug des Gegners Der Gegner kann Dialog vor dem Angriff haben; der Protagonist kann diesen mit X überspringen. In manchen Situationen (wenn zum Beispiel der Dialog langsamer läuft) kann man dies nicht tun. Die SEELE des Protagonisten wird ins Kugelboard gesetzt. Der Gegner attackiert die SEELE in der Box. Die SEELE kann durch die Pfeiltasten gesteuert werden. Die Form der Kugeln in den Attacken der Gegner unterscheidet sich je nach Gegner. Wenn mehrere Gegner bekämpft werden, überlappen sich ihre Attacken im Kugelboard. In den meisten Bosskämpfen (und bei Muffet) ändert sich die Farbe der SEELE zu einer bestimmten Farbe. Die Attackenfarben der Gegner ändert sich auch in bestimmten Kämpfen. Sans ist der einzige Gegner, der den ersten Zug in einer Begegnung hat. Endvoraussetzungen Eine Begegnung kann durch folgende Wege beendet werden: Gewinnen Alle Monster werden vom Kampf entfernt. EXP und GOLD werden vergeben, je nach den bekämpften Monstern und ob der Protagonist die Monster getötet hat. Die Monster, die vom Kampf entfernt werden, sind entweder grau mit einem bestimmten Sprite oder vom Schlachtfeld abwesend. Verlieren Die HP des Protagonisten erreichen 0. Ein Game Over folgt und das Spiel wird zum letzten Speicherpunkt vor der Begegnung zurückgesetzt. Es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen wenn es zu Speicherpunkten an bestimmten Stellen im Spiel kommt (wie die Aufzüge in Hotland). Das Resultat eines Verlusts hat auch Ausnahmen, wie während Photoshop Floweys und Asriels Kämpfen. Fliehen Der Protagonist flieht aus dem Kampf, kehrt zur Overworld zurück und wird mit EXP und/oder GOLD belohnt. Nach der Flucht ist die Chance auf weitere Begegnungen höher und die nächste Begegnung beinhaltet dieselben Monster, vor denen geflohen wurde. Die Chance auf Begegnungen bleibt bis zum nächsten Verschonen erhöht. *Screenshots of an earlier version of Undertale when it was called "UnderBound 2" reveal that "ACT" was originally called "TALK, "MERCY" was originally called "SPARE", and a "SPELL" button was planned to be included but was scrapped.[1] This asset can still be found in the game's files. *When pressing "X" during the protagonist's turn, the SOUL moves slower. *If a monster with no hurt sprite is spared, the a grayed out Aaron sprite. This replacement is likely because Aaron's name is the first in the alphabet. Trivia *thumbScreenshots einer früheren Version von Undertale, als es noch "UnderBound 2" hieß, enthüllen, dass "AGIEREN" ursprünglich "SPRECHEN", "GNADE" ursprünglich "VERSCHONEN" hieß und ein "SPRUCH"-Knopf geplant war, der aber entfernt wurde. *Wenn man während des Zuges des Protagonisten X drückt, bewegt sich die SEELE langsamer. *Wenn ein Monster ohne verletzten Sprite verschont wird, erscheint ein grauer Aaron-Sprite. Dieser Ersatz ist wahrscheinlich, da Aaron der erste Name im Alphabet ist. en:Encounter fr:Rencontre pl:Potyczka ru:Функции в бою zh:遭遇戰 Kategorie:Spielmechanik